


a seemingly simple realization

by Captain_Toad



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wholesome, also they're adults, though it's moreso in the conetxt of not having them anymore, tw for mentions of suicidal thoughts ig?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Toad/pseuds/Captain_Toad
Summary: chara, frisk, and asriel are watching a movie marathon at a sleepover.
Relationships: Chara & Asriel Dreemurr, Chara & Frisk (Undertale), chara & self love :)
Kudos: 14





	a seemingly simple realization

2125  
10 years after the barrier was destroyed.  
8 years after the revival of the Prince of Monsters and his sibling.

Chara awoke, their eyes flickering open to see the dim room lit only by the tv screen, and to their embarrassment, realized they had fallen asleep on Frisk's lap.

"I can't believe you did not move me onto a pillow," They grumbled, rubbing their sleepy eyes as they sat up.

"I didn't wanna wake you!" Frisk whined. "You looked so peaceful and cute, it's really rare for you to actually look happy when you sleep."

"Well maybe I wanted to watch the movie. Did you not think of that? That is what we planned to do, isn't it?" They argued snippily, then noticed the lack of movie noises in the general vicinity. They looked at the TV, and lo and behold... "You... paused it?"

"Well yeah, we couldn't just let you miss the movie," Frisk shrugged.

"But what if I had not awoken until morning?" Chara protested incredulously. "Would you have just not finished the movie until I was awake?"

"Of course!" Frisk answered brightly. "Besides, we kept ourselves occupied. Asriel went to make cookies! They should be almost done by now."

"Yeah, about that," The slow patter of Asriel's feet came near, and the young boss monster was seen holding a tray of burnt cookies. "They didn't really go so well."

"You should not have entrusted Asriel with cooking," Chara accused. "You know he will somehow find a way to ruin any recipe, no matter its simplicity."

"You're right, but hey!" Asriel huffed.

"Well-" Frisk sputtered. "It's not completely lost! There's still one good cookie!" They reached out and plucked a cookie that while oddly shaped, was not as burnt as the rest. They handed it to Chara with a smile. 

"Here! You have it" They offered. Chara took it with a worried look. 

"Don't you want it?" They asked.  
"We were making them with you in mind anyways," Asriel said with a slight smile. "Chocolate chip, like old times." Chara took a bite into the cookie. It was... not bad? Definitely not good but... It wasn't bad.

"It sucks, doesn't it?" Asriel sighed. "Eh, it's fine, I'll just make popcorn."

"You mean I'll make popcorn," Frisk huffed. "Clearly I can't trust you with baking at all."

"No, it's..." Chara interrupted, their voice wavering. "It's perfect." To everyone's shock, tears started welling up in their eyes.

"Woah, woah, Chara it's fine," Asriel put the tray down and sat next to them. "You don't have to defend my cooking, I know it's awful, I admit it, you can say it."

"Are you alright?" Frisk asked with an air of concern.

"No, I am fine, it's just..." They wiped their face, a genuine smile forming. "I just realized that I don't want to die anymore."

"You... huh?" Frisk tilted their head.

"I'm actually happy right now," They laughed slightly, eyes still sparkling with tears. "I want to keep living. I want to be able to experience more moments like this. I can't believe I actually do not want to die." Frisk and Asriel wrapped their arms around Chara, the three in a mutual embrace.

"I'm really glad you said that," Asriel mumbled. "Mostly because I care about you, but also because we have to finish the movie." The trio burst into chuckles, their laughs echoing around the apartment.

"I'm really proud of you, Chara," Frisk whispered as they let go. 

"You know what?" Chara said with a slight smile. "I am too."


End file.
